


Monitoring the Situation

by TMar



Series: Messing Around [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMar/pseuds/TMar
Summary: The news about Peter and Tony's relationship finally breaks. Peter and Tony celebrate in their own way.





	Monitoring the Situation

**Author's Note:**

> I've tagged underage because Peter is underage in a couple of flashbacks. If that bothers you, don't read it.
> 
> This thing grew a plot when I wasn't looking. It will probably need at least one more story to tie up the loose ends, and will most likely appear when I've thought of an even filthier sexual scenario than the one presented here. Suggestions are welcome, heh.
> 
> WARNING: If piss porn and its related fetishes squicks you out, stay far away. I MEAN IT. Don't read it and complain to me later.

Monitoring the Situation

The news broke three months after Peter's seventeenth birthday. He had Tony had not gone out of their way to rub their relationship in everybody's face, but they hadn't hid anything either. But after the gala during which Peter had grabbed Tony's hand when he'd felt insecure (one of the other invitees was droning on about pop art and dadaism and how the paintings for sale were a mixture of the two), they had both known it would come out.

Papers and every gossip site had surreptitious pics taken on phones splashed all over their front pages and websites. BILLIONAIRE WITH TEEN LOVER! TONY STARK AND MYSTERIOUS COMPANION! STARK A PEDOPHILE? It just went on and on. They'd known it would; they'd known conservative news channels and sites would have a field day. 

Peter had chosen that night - Thursday night - as his week night to stay with Tony, precisely because he knew that IF they held hands this would happen and he wanted to be there for Tony. Be there WITH Tony when it came out.

Tony passed Peter his phone, where his Twitter account was already open. "Usually I'd have Pepper or a publicist do this, but I think we should at least have input," he said to Peter as they lay in bed together.

"Yeah," Peter agreed. "I think we should just confirm it. Do a selfie and tweet it."

"Instagram!" Tony grinned. He assessed Peter and used his phone camera to do a once-over of himself. "We look adorably mussed, like we've been sleeping."

"We have!"

"Exactly!"

They took quite a few pictures, posing this way and that, duck face, kissy face, until they found one they both liked: their heads together propped on the pillow, each making the "thumbs up" sign at the camera.

"What should I write?" Tony asked.

"How about, 'Love is love' or something?"

So Tony did.

Peter still sometimes thought he was dreaming when he looked at Tony. That Tony could want *him*...

***

They were working in the makeshift lab Tony had set up at his condo. He might have bought the condo next door just to have some place to tinker. He still occasionally muttered about selling Stark Tower and not liking the new Stark Industries headquarters. But. 

Tony wanted Peter to modify the web liquid so that it didn't take two hours to dissolve. He also wanted to make a version that wouldn't dissolve at all. They were fiddling around with polymers and additives. Finally, Tony insisted they take a break and ordered some food from one of the most expensive hotels in the city. Their restaurant had three Michelin stars. When Peter found out they didn't actually deliver, but made an exception for Tony, his eyes got wide like they often did and he began to mumble.

"Mister Stark, you didn't have to, that's not necessary, I like pizza..."

He just grinned. "I like pizza too, kid, but sometimes you want a proper meal. 'Kay?"

They ate in silence, but Peter kept looking at Tony, then away.

"WHAT?" Tony finally asked.

"I... you're so nice to me."

"I like you, kid." Tony smiled. It was a genuine smile, not one he used for the paparazzi.

Peter felt his heart beating faster. He reached over the table corner and covered Tony's hand. Tony blinked at him, then moved his hand away and got up.

"Uh... no, that's not what I meant." He walked to the window and looked out. Oh, look, Central Park.  
Peter followed him. "It's what I meant though."

Tony didn't look at him. "You're sixteen," he said.

"Yes," Peter agreed.

"You're underage."

"But fighting Captain America in another country is okay?" It was a low blow, and he knew it. True or not.

Their eyes met. "I had permission from the Secretary of State to recruit people to help bring Cap in."

"That's irrelevant. If you thought I could do THAT, why can't I do THIS?" And Peter surged forward and kissed him!

For just a few seconds Tony kissed back, then pulled away. "Kid..."

"Please, Mister Stark. I love you."

Tony snorted. "Hormones, not love."

Peter pulled away, stung. "So you think because I'm sixteen I can't love you?"

"Please. You still call me 'Mister Stark'!"

"You never said I could use your name!"

"Well, you can!"

They stood there staring at each other, and then surged together.

Tony opened his mouth against Peter's and Peter allowed his to do the same. Tony tasted the sweetness of Peter's mouth and Peter marveled at the fact that this was *actually happening*. He wanted more; he pushed himself against Tony.

The kid was hard. Tony wrenched himself away from Peter, trying to calm his breathing. "I can't do this."

"Yes, you can. You just don't want to." Peter felt tears come into his eyes. 

Tony felt his hand coming up to wipe at the tears without consciously deciding to do so. Peter leaned into the touch like a cat, his eyes closing, the trust and adoration palpable... and Tony was lost. He took Peter's mouth again, pushing himself against Peter this time.

They were grinding against each other up against the window, kissing with their mouths slipping against and away from each other. Tony's arms came around Peter; Peter in turn wrapped his around Tony. They couldn't stop, they couldn't think... all they could do was kiss and move. Peter, being sixteen, came first, his breath hitching in little gasps. And then he moved his hand down against Tony, touching him through his outerwear, and Tony came as well, breathing heavily. "Ooooh," he sighed as he leaned his forehead against Peter.

Peter's eyes were so full of hope that Tony couldn't bring himself to say what needed to be said. He just stood there with Peter against him, feeling something akin to happiness.

***

That was how it had started. He had been careful, the first few times, of not pushing Peter. But Peter pushed him: always more, need more, want more. Within two months they had done it all, and Tony kept promising himself that next time he would break it off.

But he never did; he couldn't. Peter made him *happy*. It wasn't just hero-worship, either. Peter listened to him. For the first time since it had happened, he opened up fully about his PTSD from being held prisoner in Afghanistan, from the Battle of New York. Peter, despite being young, was extremely intelligent and often picked up on the things Tony *didn't* say.

And Tony craved him. When he wasn't around, Tony thought about him, wondered what he was doing, wanted to make him smile. He came up with ways to make his suit safer, to keep Peter himself safe. He hadn't felt this way about Pepper. He loved Pepper; that would never be in dispute. But he hadn't thought about her body the way he thought about Peter's. He hadn't even really bothered to remember her likes and dislikes or any dates that were important in their lives. But he knew exactly when Peter's birthday was, and he knew it wasn't just because Peter would be legal in the state of New York on that day. 

He wished he could just crawl *inside* Peter and stay there. He wanted to go into that teleporting booth like in "The Fly" and have him and Peter become one gelatinous mass. Clearly, he was either nuts or in love.

Peter was just happy and didn't analyse it. He loved that Tony actually *spoke* to him - and he knew without being told that Tony had never spoken about some of these things to anyone. At first it had been hero worship, but it came something more: he wanted Tony to be happy. He knew he could make Tony happy and was pulling out all the stops.

***

They were lying in bed together one night a few months out from Peter's seventeenth birthday. Tony had fucked Peter this time; they hadn't used a condom. Tony *knew* it was stupid; knew it. He had slept with so many people he couldn't even remember all of them, and he knew he hadn't been safe with all of them. He'd had tests done, and they'd all been negative but he still felt he should be more responsible. But Peter begged. It was as though he wanted to be the last one Tony ever slept with, and as such he should get Tony bare. It was risky and Tony insisted on them both getting tested - regular tests and PCR - but when those came up negative he ran out of excuses.

"I can feel it, you know," Peter said quietly.

"Hm?"

"Your sperm. Inside me. I can feel it."

Tony knew that shouldn't be possible, but Peter did have enhanced senses. "And?"

Peter blushed. "I like it."

"You like it," Tony said flatly.

"Hm. It's wet. Feels like I should put on... a diaper." He said it tentatively, as though waiting for judgement.

And Tony caught on. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, Baby?" he asked. He never called Peter "Baby".

"Yes... Daddy," Peter said. "Would you... Do you... Maybe..." He paused, blushing. "Maybe... do you think you could... diaper... me?"

It was a surprising request, and not something Tony had ever considered doing before, but he couldn't deny his young lover. "If you want, sure."

He was surprised when Peter jumped out of bed, grabbed his backpack and extracted a disposable diaper and small baby powder from its depths. He handed it to Tony without looking him in the eye.

Tony unfolded the diaper, lay it on the bed and let Peter lie on top of it. He powdered Peter and then closed the diaper, pulling the tabs tight, making sure Peter was snug. "How's that?"

Peter squirmed, showing how secure he was feeling. "Good, Daddy."

"Gonna sleep now?"

"Yes, Daddy."

They both got under the covers. Tony liked expensive comforters. Little did he know he'd switch to less fancy covers later - ones that could be washed, not dry-cleaned, and retain their softness.

***

MJ and Ned were waiting for him on the steps near the front entrance of the school. "Dude! You and Tony are all over the Net!" Ned yelled.

"Ned! Keep your voice down!" Peter said.

"Why? Everybody knows!" 

Peter looked around, and it did seem that everybody knew. Some were staring outright; some were looking at him in disgust; some seemed envious. And of course Flash was there. "Hey, Parker!" he yelled, running up to Peter and his friends. "Didn't know you had it in you!" He looked around for the approval of his audience. "But you've had it in you a lot, haven't you!" Some people laughed, but not all.

"Since my seventeenth birthday," Peter lied, smirking. "But you're jealous because you're a virgin." More people laughed at this than at what Flash had said.

"Wish Liz could see you now," Flash said.

"She'd be happy for me," Peter replied.

"I think you are jealous," MJ told Flash in that deadpan way she had. "Peter's boyfriend is a billionaire. Can you say the same? Come on," she said, taking Peter and Ned by the arms and pulling them into the school building.

Fortunately the teachers were more focused on work than on their students' private lives, though Peter did see them looking speculatively at him at certain times. It was only to be expected. He also expected to be called to speak to the principal and guidance counselor, but since he was over the age of consent in New York there wasn't anything anybody could do when Peter assured them everything was consensual and his aunt was monitoring the situation.

He couldn't just jump over the school wall at the end of the day, though, because the press was waiting. There were paparazzi all around the school. He had to walk out of the front gate. His friends flanked him, Ned giving everyone his million-dollar smile. Peter was grateful to have friends who supported him the way Ned and MJ did.

There was a limo waiting outside, and waiting - leaning against it casually - was Tony Stark. "Hey, honey," he called, loud enough for all the teens and the paparazzi to hear.

Peter literally ran into Tony's arms. They kissed right there in front of the school and neither cared. "Thanks for picking me up," said Peter. Tony was always one step ahead, it seemed.

"You're welcome, B... Babe."

Peter introduced his friends. Ned was effusive; MJ was her usual sardonic self. "Want a lift home?" Tony asked solicitously.

Ned was about to agree when MJ elbowed him hard in the ribs. "No, thanks, Mister Stark. We'll take the train. WON'T WE, NED." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," Ned said in a small voice, waving as MJ pulled him away with her.

Peter and Tony got into the limo. Happy was driving, and he just smiled - or rather grimaced - at Peter and they were off. Tony raised the privacy partition.

"How was school?"

Peter told him about the concerned teachers and the stares, but when he started to ask something else, FRIDAY pinged Tony's earpiece. Tony signed to Peter to stop talking.

FRIDAY had special software that scrambled anything she said via electronics, but of course Tony had to speak aloud and would be heard. "Boss, I'm picking up electronic surveillance. There is likely a drone or car in pursuit with equipment strong enough to pick up voices even through the limo's shielding."

Tony signed 'electronic surveillance' at Peter, who nodded.

"I've heard from talk shows," he said aloud. "Ellen, Oprah, Larry, the Jimmys, even Trish. Amazon Prime will let her do a live stream of an interview with us."

Peter perked up. "Patsy?"

"We're not doing them." He knew Peter would want to meet Trish, but it was just too dangerous. Neither of them would slip, but. Best to let things die down. They could keep an interview in mind if they ever needed to do damage control.

Peter understood, but he also knew they had to keep talking for the surveillance. "I have some of her comic books."

"Right next to your Big Bang Theory DVDs?"

Peter laughed. They started talking about TV shows and movies, so that hopefully whoever was monitoring them would get bored.

***

"Please, Tony, PLEASE!" Peter begged, looking over his shoulder at Tony, who had two fingers inside him, but was smiling as though he was a million miles away. 

"Patience, Baby. Daddy is thinking."

"Just... please... I need you!"

"All right." Tony began to slide inside him, and not the least bit slowly. He just waited like that, inside his baby, until Peter got impatient.

"Move, Daddy, please!"

Tony leaned down to whisper in Peter's ear. "Earlier you said you wanted to celebrate us being out to the world." He began to thrust slowly, just teasing Peter, who was clutching the headboard so hard it seemed it might crack.

"Hmm... something special... This is good."

"Got something better for my baby boy," Tony whispered. "You'll see soon." And then he picked up the pace, pounding into Peter the way they both liked.

Peter had to let go of the headboard and folded his arms on the pillows, leaning his head on them so he could really *go* with Tony's thrusts. It was so good and perfect he knew he was going to come untouched.

"Getting... getting close... so close..." came Tony's strangled voice as his hips lost their steady rhythm. And then he let out a loud groan and came, hard, inside his baby.

The feeling of Tony's semen shooting into him was enough to put Peter over, too, and he shot all over the cover, even getting some on his chest and the pillows. He lay there for a bit, just getting his breath back, but before he could move, Tony's hand was between his shoulder blades. "Here it comes, Baby," he said.

Peter hardly had time to realise something was up when he felt warm wetness inside him. A warm stream was wetting his channel from the inside. Tony was pissing in him!

"Oh... oh... Tony...!" Peter groaned out, his cock going back to full hardness.

Tony leaned over him, bracing his hands on either side of Peter, but he kept pissing. "You like my surprise, Baby?"

Peter's eyes rolled back in his head as he came again, the spurts weak compared to the first time. "It's... it's so... it's so..." was all he could manage.

Tony leaned more on Peter as his urine stream slowed, and then stopped. His weight pushed Peter down, and Peter had to fall to the side so as not to hit his head on the headboard, but they stayed connected, Tony's cock keeping Peter plugged full of his piss.

"I need to go," Peter eventually said, his breathing finally evening out.

"So go, Baby. Go all over the bed for Daddy."

It took a few seconds, but soon Peter was able to get his own stream going, the piss splashing the bed and soaking into the covers even as Tony's hands came around and held his cock as he wet the bed. When he was finally finished, Peter's eyes started to droop. "... Tired, Daddy..." he mumbled.

"Me too, Baby. Gonna pull out now," he warned, and as he disengaged, his urine came flowing out with him. 

The bed stank of come and piss, and Tony just spooned Peter as they lay there in it, their celebratory sex-and-pissing session a huge success.

END


End file.
